


Overcomplicated

by kiyala



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: Blanche struggles with paperwork while setting Team Mystic up. Candela drops by and insists on a break.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/gifts).



> Dear Skylark,
> 
> This was fun to write, and I hope you enjoy reading it! Your enthusiasm for Pokémon makes me really happy.

When Willow first offered Blanche the position as the leader of one of three teams, Blanche had no real way of knowing what to expect. 

_Team Leader_ has a different ring to it than Gym Leader, and while the latter has never been something that held any appeal to Blanche, there's no denying the fact the idea of being responsible to shape the experiences of new trainers carries its own thrill. It doesn't mean being tied down to working in the same building every day, fighting Pokémon battles with kid gloves on, never exceeding the power that is expected at this particular stage of a trainer's journey. It doesn't mean paperwork and long days in the office.

Or so Blanche thought. 

The teams haven't even properly started up yet. Blanche has only recently settled on the name _Mystic_ , and everything else still needs more organisation, more careful planning before Blanche is happy to call it ready. 

They have a deadline of a week. Blanche doesn't want to admit to feeling stressed, but the three mugs of coffee that are sitting in the sink might beg to differ. 

With a sigh, Blanche takes a deep breath and focuses on the half-complete application form for new members. This is the fifth revision of it and Blanche still worries that it's asking for too much information. 

How much information would Team Mystic need of their new members, anyway? Blanche knows that it would help to collect as much data as possible, just so that it's there if needed, but the last thing a new trainer would want is a sheet full of questions to scare them away before they can even properly begin their journey. 

Blanche has the tendency to be intimidating, and that's just a simple fact. It's probably not the best quality in a Team Leader, but Professor Willow had been firm in his decision. At the very least, Blanche trusts his judgement. If he believes that he's chosen the right people for the three teams, then there's no point in arguing. The only thing Blanche can do is make sure that Willow isn't disappointed. 

Spark, of all three of them, has been the quickest off his feet. He was the first to settle on a team name, on team activities, on what the very heart and soul of Team Instinct would be. It isn't surprising in the least. In the short time that Blanche has known him, Spark has proven to be incredibly intelligent, in a way that others can't hope to imitate. He operates, as his future team will, on instinct. It's an important aspect of training Pokémon, of understanding what a trainer's Pokémon are feeling, inside and outside of battle. Blanche knows that his team will come together without a problem. 

Candela has built her team on strength, on all the physical aspects of training Pokémon. She's eager to go, because she isn't the type to stay still for long. Spark might have been the first to begin making preparations for his team, but Candela is the first to finish making preparations for hers.

That leaves Blanche and Team Mystic, focusing on wisdom, knowledge, research, an understanding of everything behind Pokémon, in a way that doesn't come from sheer instinct, that can't be learned through physical battles. Their teams have unintentionally managed to balance each other out and Blanche likes that. It's exciting, to see how new trainers will choose a team and what it will mean to them. 

Before any of that, however, Blanche still needs to figure out how to properly welcome new members. 

Blanche wonders if another mug of coffee will help. A strong coffee, because it's getting late and there's plenty more work to do that can't be done until this is sorted out.

Before Blanche gets the chance, however, there's a knock on the door. 

It's past ten o'clock at night; far too late for anyone with proper manners to visit. 

Opening the door, Blanche isn't the least bit surprised to find Candela standing there with her arms folded across her chest, an Eevee by her feet. 

"Hey. I knew you'd still be awake. Let's go for a walk?"

"I have work to do," Blanche protests, a hand resting on the door but making no effort to actually shut it in Candela's face. 

"You'll work better after a walk," Candela replies. "Remember, Willow keeps reminding us that the biggest part about a trainer's Pokémon adventure is actually getting out there. So come on. Let's get out there. It'll help you think."

The worst part about arguing with Candela is that Blanche rarely wins. With that said, going for a nighttime walk with her hardly feels like a loss anyway.

"Where's your Eevee?" Candela asks. "We'll take them for a walk, too." 

The Eevees were Spark's idea. Coming from Kanto, he's spent time working as an assistant in Professor Oak's laboratory, and has spent plenty of time with his grandson, Green. From observing Green's Eevee, Spark has come to the conclusion that they're the best Pokémon at responding not only to their environments, but to the behaviour of their trainers. He'd suggested that the three of them raise Eevees while they prepare their teams, to get an idea of what kind of leader they will end up being. Besides, he's insistent that it's no coincidence that there are three of them and three stone-based evolutions for their Eevees. 

At least, that was the initial idea. Blanche knows that Spark, while intending to evolve a Jolteon, has accidentally evolved an Umbreon, an Espeon and two different Sylveons already. It's an incredibly talent, Blanche thinks, to be able to bond with a Pokémon like that before they're even ready to be evolved into the Jolteon that Spark intended. 

"Rainer," Blanche calls, and doesn't miss the lift of Candela's eyebrow.

"You're familiar with the Knights of the E Stone?"

"I've done research into evolutions," Blanche replies dismissively. "I don't agree with their principles, but the Eevee brothers were helpful while I was after information. I'm intending on evolving my Eevee into a Vaporeon. I thought I would make a small nod to old acquaintances." 

Candela grins slowly. "So you're prone to sentiment, just like the rest of us."

Blanche huffs, cheeks growing warm. "The _rest_ of you? I don't pretend to be any different from anyone else." 

"I know, but…" Candela shrugs. "Sometimes, you have your head buried so deeply into your books and your spreadsheets that you just seem so faraway from everyone." 

"I'm more than just my data," Blanche replies, raising an eyebrow. Shutting the door and locking it, Blanche leads the way out. "Come on."

"That's not what I meant," Candela says hurriedly as she follows. "I know you're more than that. I'd never assume that you're just—"

"Candela," Blanche interrupts with a soft laugh. 

Standing frozen in place, Candela stares for a moment. Blanche likes the attention.

It isn't a new feeling. Blanche has felt it often enough to know what it means, and has come to accept it. There will be plenty of opportunities to work with Candela in the near future anyway. There's no need to rush into anything, without being entirely sure first. 

Their Eevees take the lead as they walk, side by side as they follow the paved path that avoids the tall grass. It's late enough that Blanche would prefer to avoid fighting wild Pokémon if possible, and Rainer seems to understand that without even being told. Perhaps Spark is onto something after all, with his theory that Eevees learn to reflect their trainers. Spark's understanding of how Pokémon work is unparalleled. Blanche makes a mental note to talk to him about it later, to see if he has any leads for research, or any new theories to look into.

Ahead of them, Blanche sees Rainer nuzzle against Candela's Eevee, and has to turn away with a wry smile. It feels a little unfair that the Pokémon have this figured out long before their trainers do.

"It's a clear night," Candela says as she falls into step with Blanche. "Hopefully, it should be good for clearing your head."

"There'll be a full moon in two nights," Blanche says, looking up at the sky. "The local Clefairy population should come out then."

"We'll have to go for another walk," Candela smiles, oblivious to the way she's making Blanche's heart race. 

Candela is intelligent and driven and supportive and she feels like the physical embodiment of the thrill that can only be found in a Pokémon battle. Blanche has been drawn to her since they first met, but they have their professional relationship to maintain. They'll be rivals, as leaders of opposing teams, but there are few relationships as compelling and as enjoyable as that between rival trainers. Blanche doesn't know how much more different it will feel as rival _leaders_ , but is keen to find out.

"So, I thought I'd help you out, if I can," Candela speaks up, as they begin their second lap around the city. "I never thought I'd see you getting stuck on paperwork. I figured that was something that Spark and I were more likely to do. Are you thinking too hard?"

"I'm thinking exactly the right amount," Blanche replies. "I need to make sure that I welcome trainers into Team Mystic properly. I just need to decide on the best questions to put into their entry survey."

Candela laughs. " _Entry survey_? Don't tell me you have an exit survey in case trainers decide to switch teams. Which, hey, I'm not even sure that they can do."

"I have one planned," Blanche mutters, looking away. "It's important to collect information and adjust things accordingly. But I need to figure out what kind of information I want to start with, for the entry surveys."

"Look," Candela sighs. "Your guys are meant to be all about information and knowledge and logic, right? So don't sweat it. There'll be plenty of opportunities to learn about the people in your team after they've joined. When they're still picking a team, they won't want to be overwhelmed. Don't worry about the kind of information you can get from them. Just focus on making sure that they get enough information from you. All they want to know is what your team's about. You don't have to overcomplicate things, okay?"

"Oh," Blanche says softly. "Right."

"Of course you'd end up thinking too hard," Candela mutters, but it comes out sounding fond. She rests a hand against Blanche's back, warm and comforting. Blanche stands stock still, not moving away but not leaning into the touch either.

They've stopped walking, distracted by their conversation. Blanche notices that their Eevees are sitting by the side of the path, curled up around each other and sharing warmth as they wait for their trainers to move again. Blanche sighs, smiling a little. If their Pokémon can do this, then surely there's no harm in Blanche savouring the warmth of Candela's touch. 

"Blanche?" Candela is perceptive. There's no way the extra weight against her hand goes unnoticed. 

"You're right," Blanche murmurs. "I don't have to overcomplicate things at all." 

With a quiet snort, Candela moves her hand away. She leans forward instead, resting her chin on Blanche's shoulder. If her hand felt warm, this is even warmer. 

It's nothing compared to her breath along Blanche's neck as she chuckles softly. "You never had to complicate anything. You know that, don't you?"

"I do now," Blanche replies, pulling away from Candela. "Let's keep walking, before our Eevees fall asleep." 

Candela laughs, soft and fond. It's thrilling to think that Blanche can draw that sound out of her. It's even more thrilling to think that it could be regular thing. 

Blanche reaches for Candela's hand, their fingers interlocking. It feels strange and unfamiliar, but Blanche has never thought of those sensations as bad things. It's simply new, just like glancing to the side and seeing the pleased and embarrassed smile on Candela's face. 

Stroking a thumb along the back of Candela's hand, Blanche decides that this is definitely something that's worth getting used to.


End file.
